Car Trouble
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yuugi is getting more than a little annoyed when Yami stops paying attention to him, instead becoming obsessive over a new car. Can Yuugi win back the attention of his darker half? Fluffy shonenai. YxY


**I felt like writing fluff, and I couldn't be bothered to write another chapter of Love on ice, so…this wrote itself! Sorry for any major mistakes, this isn't my computer so I kinda have to get off it quickly before someone comes home and finds me using it. ^__^U My computer is very ill, I hope to be getting a new one tomorrow for my birthday, but knowing my luck I won't and I'll have to wait until I have enough money to buy one myself. Stupid computer.**

**I got my driving licence! I don't look that bad on the photo actually, usually I look awful, but this one turned out okay. So now I can go drive! ^___^ Beware people of England, no one is safe! **

**Anyway, please review! This will be a one-shot, although I am tempted to do a sequel, so tell me if it's worth it!**

**_~*~Car Trouble~*~_**

Black. Well, of course it was black. What other colour would Yami have chosen? Yuugi could deal with the blackness of the car; in fact he quite liked it. But were the orange flames along the sides really necessary? And the CD player he had added, it had only cost an extra £80. ONLY? Yuugi sighed and sat down on the passenger seat, the upholstery was, of course, leather, and…black. 

Yuugi found himself reminded of the spaceship from 'The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' and found himself laughing slightly. He ran a hand across the freshly polished dashboard and played with the dials on the newly added CD player. Okay, so the car wasn't that bad. It was just taking up too much of Yami's time. Time that he could otherwise be spending with his hikari.

Yami opened the front door of the Kame Game shop and walked up to the Lotus, it was a beautiful sports car and he had spent ages adding things to make it more personal. The first thing he noticed was that the convertibles top was pulled down, and that Yuugi was sitting inside playing with the switches.

He sighed; Yuugi just didn't understand how much he liked his car. Ever since he had been released from the puzzle he had held a fascination with this new method of transportation, and found that it was not only a fast and functional way of travelling but also a very, very cool one.

He stood beside the passenger seat, knowing that Yuugi had seen him but was just not acknowledging his presence. He cleared his throat, and slowly Yuugi tore himself from the multi-coloured buttons to look up at his darker half. Yami was standing looking less than pleased at him, he was topless as the day was warm and he was intending on working on the engine. He was wearing loose black jeans, and his tanned muscular chest seemed to soak up the sun.

Yuugi looked up guiltily. He stared into the crimson eyes of his love, and smiled slightly. Yami raised an eyebrow, he was wearing sunglasses, and one of his eyebrows was pierced. Even though Yuugi was supposed to be mad at his Yami, he couldn't help thinking absently that Yami was hot as hell.

"Yuugi, what are you doing in my car?"

"My car? I thought it was both of ours? You bought it so that we could go out together-"

"Yuugi, this car isn't for driving." Yuugi found himself laughing at the ridiculous comment, and realised that Yami wasn't laughing with him. He had been serious.

"Well then, what _are_ you going to do with it? Gomen, Yami, but I fail to see the point in owning a car that I can't even drive. I was under the impression that was what they were for."

Behind the sunglasses Yami rolled his eyes, Yuugi just didn't understand. He turned away and lifted the bonnet up, ignoring Yuugi's attempts to get Yami's attention he began playing with the oil and the radiator.

It didn't take long for Yuugi to get pissed and storm off. 

Yami vaguely wondered if Yuugi was _really_ mad at him, or if he was just playing. He switched the music to a CD that he liked, and soon Manson 'Beautiful People' was blaring from the speakers, of course he had enhanced those too. The sound quality was fantastic and found himself singing along, wiping oil on his jeans.

He was enjoying himself so much he didn't even notice that Yuugi exited the shop and walked right up to him, explaining that he was going out for a while. Yami mumbled a reply and Yuugi once again stormed off.

~*~

Ice cream solves all problems. So, it's no surprise that twenty minutes later Yuugi was sitting in the Bakura's kitchen, with Ryou and Jou, sharing a tub of white vanilla. There were a few tears still left on his cheeks, and his eyes were still rimmed red. Ryou put a comforting hand on his shoulder and let him cry his heart out.

"He…cares about that damn car so much…he…doesn't love me…anymore!..."

"Yuug, just say the word and I'll beat the shi-"

"JOU! Yuugi doesn't want his boyfriend beaten up. Do you?"

"…no. No, not really…maybe…no."

Yuugi ate another mouthful of ice cream as Ryou wondered what they could do to help him. Jou had virtually finished the ice cream and he didn't even have any problems. 

"I've got it! Yuugi, we have to show Yami that you are more important than his stupid car, right? So, I'll phone him up, and say that you're in trouble. We'll pretend that Marik has attempted to steal your puzzle or something…"

"Isn't that a little cliché? Everyone chooses that plot line."

"…It's the best thing I could think of, you got a better idea Jou?"

"No, carry on…"

"Anyway, I'll phone him, and he'll have to drive the car to get to you in time to save you and realise how much you mean to him!"

A sob was heard from the doorway and they all turned to see Bakura at the doorway, with a tear in his eye. He was smiling brightly at his hikari.

"I knew it! Ryou, I knew I was having an influence on you!"

"Bakura, no one is going to die or anything."

"I know, but it's a step, we're getting there. Soon, little one, soon you will be incorporating blood shed into your diabolical schemes!"

"…yes. Er, Yuugi, how about we discuss this at Jou's house next time?"

"Agreed."

Bakura walked out, still smiling. 

"So, how shall we do this? We can't actually ask Marik to come and steal your puzzle; that could be nasty."

"Jou's right. I suppose we could ask…"

_ ~5 minutes, 3 chocolate bars, and the promise of sex from Ryou later~_

"Okay fine. But you're sure that I can't keep the puzzle?"

"How many times must I say no? Would you perhaps like me to say it in another language?"

"Might help…"

"I think we should go to the park, we can pretend that we were there and Bakura just came up and dragged Yuugi off."

"But why didn't I help him?"

"Because…er…just because."

"Because why?"

"Just because! Because is a valid acknowledgment. If you really want a reason, then it's because Bakura had a knife. Yeah, that will work, Yami will be terrified and definitely come rescue Yuugi!"

"You took all of my knifes away."

"Yami doesn't know that. So Yami will come full speed to aid his light, knock Bakura out-"

"Hey! You never said anything about that!"

"-and then there will be a happy reunion. Yami will gather Yuugi into his arms, twirl him around, and kiss him passionately. Then he will make a promise to get rid of the car, the source of hatred, and never again take Yuugi for granted."

Ryou sighed happily at his mental image. The others stared wide eyed.

"Um, Ryou? How long have you been thinking of this?"

"Hmm? Oh, about twenty minutes."

"You watch too many soap's."

"Can we just do this, please? I have things to do, you know."

"No you don't."

"…no. I don't."

~*~

Yami was polishing the bodywork of his car when his phone vibrated. He ignored it for a while, listening to the ring tone; 'I believe in a thing called love' by the Darkness. He finished, and smiled at his reflection in the paint work. Finally he reached for the phone in his back pocket and flipped it open, wiping at some of the sweat on his forehead.

"Hello? Yami speaking-"

"Yami! Come quick! It's Yuugi, he's been taken by Bakura! Jou and I tried to stop him, but he had a knife and-"

"Nani? Where are you?"

"The park. Yami, please hurry!"

Yami didn't even bother to answer, instead shutting the phone with such force that the hinge broke, so he just threw the thing to the ground. Grabbing his car keys from his pocket he didn't even bother to put a shirt on as he drove the car out of the drive way and sped towards the park, Sennen eye glowing fiercely on his forehead.

"Bakura…omae o korosu!"

~*~

"So, how long do you think it'll take for lover boy to show up?" Yuugi looked up at the silver haired Yami from his spot sitting on the stone floor of the alley, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know. Depends on whether or not he was able to tear himself away from his precious car long enough to answer the damned phone!"

Yuugi did something that took Bakura off guard; he began to cry. Perplexed, Bakura stared at the small form, not really knowing what to do. Yuugi cried a lot, and he had observed the others, even his hikari, comforting him. But he had never had to do it himself.

Unsure of himself, Bakura sat down next to Yuugi and attempted to put an arm around him, only to have the hikari fling himself onto his chest, sobbing uncontrollably, saying incoherent things.

"…Yami…doesn't love…stupid car…"

Bakura awkwardly stroked his back, and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make him feel worse. He was a master at insults and sarcastic comments, but words of sympathy…

Thankfully at that moment a black car roared around the corner, and came to an abrupt stop, a furious Yami jumping out, not even bothering to open the door.

"Tomb robber, what do you think you're doing to my hikari?"

"Um…stealing his puzzle."

Yami stared at the scene; Yuugi crying his heart out, being held in Bakura's arms. Yami was beyond angry. 

He launched himself at the silver haired boy, away from Yuugi, and tackled him to the floor where he began to punch him. Bakura began to fight back when he realised that Yami was actually intending to _kill_ him. 

Yuugi stopped crying when he heard the car pull up, now he watched in shock as the two Yami's fought. He began to get scared, Bakura wasn't even trying to hurt him, but he doubted he would be able to convince Yami of that. His blood red eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Yami, please stop! Bakura wasn't really going to hurt me! It was all just a trick!"

Yuugi ran up to Yami and attempted to drag him away from Bakura, but Yami was bigger than he was and easily threw him off. Frustrated, Yuugi tried again, and successfully pushed Yami to the floor…and caught the kick that was aimed for Yami in his ribs.

Yami watched in shock as Yuugi fell to the floor, clutching his chest in pain. Bakura instantly ran to hi, and started apologising.

"Bakura, what are you doing now? Get away from him!"

"Baka pharaoh, I wasn't hurting him, this was just a stupid trick that Ryou thought up to get you to pay more attention to your hikari. I wasn't attacking him or anything, when you found us I was just trying to get him to stop crying because of what you had done to him."

 Yami found himself lost for words, he moved over to Yuugi and held him in his arms; the smaller had passed out. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he gazed at the little angel, and picked him up gently, heading for the car.

"You can tell Ryou that the plan worked."

Yami drove off, and Bakura smiled slightly. Then grimaced in pain, that baka had a good right hook. Suddenly he was glomped by Ryou, who had been watching. 

"Thank you Bakura! See, it wasn't that bad helping someone was it?"

"Shut up, hikari."

Ryou smiled and helped his limping Yami home.

~*~

When they arrived home, Yami carried Yuugi into their bedroom, and gently placed him on the double bed. Yuugi dared to open an amethyst eye, and was caught by Yami.

"How are you feeling Yuugi?"

"I'm okay. You drove the car, for me."

"Yes, I drove the car. And I hadn't even finished polishing it…" Yuugi looked down at the covers, obviously not pleased by the comment. "…but it's not important. I promise to stop messing around with the car so much, and yes, we can drive it."

"Yay! Can I drive it?"

"Maybe. I'll have to teach you, though."

Yuugi smiled, he liked his Yami's teaching techniques. Yami was soon lying down next to him, holding him in a protective embrace. Running a hand through his lights hair he couldn't understand why he had preferred altering the car when he could have been holding Yuugi instead.

Yuugi's eyes began to flutter shut, signalling that he was tired. Yami closed the small gap between them, and kissed him deeply. Yuugi complied and savoured the spicy taste of his darker half.

He lay content in Yami's arms for a while until he felt himself falling asleep. 

"…love you…"

"Love you too. How about we go for a drive tomorrow? I can give you your first driving lesson?"

Yuugi smiled sleepily, making himself look even more kawaii in Yami's eyes.

"Sounds good. Night 'Ami."

"Goodnight aibou."

**_~*~Owari~*~_**

**If I do a sequel it will be of Yami teaching Yuugi to drive! It will be so fluffy you'll probably choke, but oh well. Review and tell me if you want a sequel!**


End file.
